Abort
English Pronunciation * * ** Etymology From , perfect active participle of , formed from + . Noun # A miscarriage; an untimely birth; an abortion. #*'1621', Robert Burton, The Anatomy of Melancholy, I.2.4.vi: #*:In Japonia 'tis a common thing to stifle their children if they be poor, or to make an abort, which Aristotle commends. # The product of a miscarriage; an aborted offspring; an abortion. # The function used to abort a process. # An event involving the abort of a process. #: We've had three '''aborts' over the last two days.'' # An early termination of a mission. #: We've had aborts on three of our last seven launches. Translations * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: avortament * Crimean Tatar: abort * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: * Spanish: aborto, * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Traditional Chinese: , , * French: * Mandarin: , * Portuguese: * Serbian: * Swahili: * Estonian: * German: * Swahili: * Traditional Chinese: , Verb # To miscarry; to bring forth something prematurely. # To cause a premature termination whether of a foetus or more generally of anything that has been begun. # To become checked in normal development, so as either to remain rudimentary or shrink away wholly; to become sterile. # To terminate a process prior to completion. # To terminate a mission for any reason other than enemy action. It may occur at any point after the beginning of the mission and prior to its completion. Derived terms * abortee * aborter * abortifacient * abortion * abortive * abortment * abortorium * abortus See also * abend * exception Translations * Bulgarian: помятам, абортирам * Catalan: avortar * Czech: * Dutch: (een) miskraam hebben, voortijdig bevallen * French: faire une * Italian: , * Portuguese: * Serbian: pobaciti * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: få missfall * Telugu: గర్భస్రావం, గర్భ విచ్ఛిత్తి, గర్భపాతం, గర్భోత్పాటనం * Czech: * Dutch: (doen) aborteren, beëindigen, doen mislukken * Estonian: * Finnish: tehdä abortti, abortoida * French: , , * Italian: , * Portuguese: * Serbian: pobaciti * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: అకాల ప్రసవం * Traditional Chinese: * Swahili: * Swedish: förkrympa, bli rudimentär * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , , , * Italian: , * Portuguese: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Telugu: నిలుపు, ఆపు, నిలిచిపోవు, ఆగిపోవు * : abortar, aborto * : ยกเลิก * : sẩy thai, đẻ non, không phát triển, thui, làm sẩy thai, phá thai References * * JP 1-02 Department of Defense Dictionary of Military and Associated Terms Anagrams * * boart * tabor Category:English ergative verbs ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology abortus. Noun abort # abort, abortion Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Danish Noun # abortion # miscarriage Inflection ---- Norwegian Noun # abortion (miscarriage) ---- Swedish Noun abort # abort, abortion (about the process of aborting a pregnancy) Related terms * göra abort * få abort am:abort ar:abort be:abort da:abort de:abort et:abort fa:abort fr:abort gl:abort ko:abort io:abort id:abort it:abort kn:abort sw:abort ku:abort li:abort hu:abort mr:abort my:abort no:abort pl:abort pt:abort ru:abort sq:abort su:abort fi:abort sv:abort ta:abort tt:abort th:abort tr:abort tk:abort uk:abort vi:abort zh:abort